Conventional garment steamer offers a convenient way of removing wrinkles. However when compared to conventional ironing method, the level of wrinkle removal performance is much lower since there is nothing to support the hanged garment. Tough wrinkles cannot be pressed out like in the process of conventional ironing method which uses a horizontal board to support the garment.
Referring to FIG. 1, a garment steamer 200 is introduced trying to solve the above problem. The stand garment steamer 200 comprises a fixed vertical ironing board 210 for steaming. However, such vertical ironing board 210 is not ergonomic and difficult to use, users have to operate in vertical direction, which is not comfortable. Furthermore, such vertical ironing board 210 is very unstable, when exerting force onto the ironing board 210, it tends to fall over. Therefore, this type of garment steamer cannot really support any significant pressing force for removing wrinkles.
An ironing board for multifunctional use is known from US 2010/0095565. This document discloses an ironing board having a base and a body with a work surface which is connected to the base by a column. The column has a tilting means for tilting the body about a tilting axis which extends perpendicularly to the column.